Simba VS Firestar
Forget LionClan VS BloodClan! This is the day where Firestar faces his most powerful rival yet! Simba! Simba VS Firestar is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, with my previous episode being King Pig VS King Dedede. Description The Lion King VS Warrior Cats! Both cats started from weak into becoming the most powerful, and they're also both in the cat family! Who will win? Who will die? Commercial Boomstick: This episode of What-If? Death Battle is brought to you by SSS Warrior Cats, the fan animated Warrior Cats series of the first Warriors book: Into the Wild. Because some people are too lazy to go on the internet and find all this cool stuff! Interlude Wiz: In Ancient Egypt they say, cats were considered as gods. So what did they do? they trained. Boomstick: And don't forget shit like finding a love interest, being plotted get killed by a villain, and running away from home... Gee Wiz, how many things do these guys have in common? Wiz: God knows, Boomstick. Boomstick: Ok! So first in the ring we have Simba! the lion king! Wiz: And Firestar! the kittypet turned warrior! Due to Warrior Cats books taking tons of time and research, to not waste time, we will be analyzing Firestar from the animated videos, and fights, of what happened in the official books. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Simba Wiz: Across fictional Africa, there once started a lion king. Boomstick: And as these lions kept marrying each other for a baby, a lot of these lions proved to be legendary. But none are as deadly as the most badass lion king you'll ever meet: Simba. Wiz: Simba's own uncle, Scar, was jealous of this cub about being a future king, so after a bit of pouncing, singing, etc, Scar finally found a way to kill him. Boomstick: It was, kinda advanced, but to get a crap ton of hyenas chasing you, you need to be capable of keeping up a badass winning streak. Wiz: And after the hyenas chased Simba, he was successful in escaping, but Mufasa? not so successful. Boomstick: And after running away like a cow- I mean, survivor, he got trained by two prey, who he turned out to be friends with. Wiz: Timon, and Pumbaa. Boomstick: Simba then learned about feeling no worries, and the worse part? eating buggy little insects... Wiz: As a matter of fact, he actually gotten used to this, and lived with those people for a decade... is it? Boomstick: And then he also knew a ton of cool tricks and stuff. Oh, and look! he discovered his best friend since he was a kid: Nala. And after meeting her, they both found their way back to where they last lived. Oh! and Timon and Pumbaa followed them too. Wiz: After getting back to where he last lived, Simba managed to kill his brother, Scar. Boomstick: And it's obvious that a cub who managed to escape a ton of hyenas makes the result obvious. Simba is possibly one of the most deadly lion kings who ever lived! Simba: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. Firestar Wiz: Rusty used to be a house cat with a comfortable life and owner. Boomstick: But one night... he had a VERY... and I mean VERY... mysterious dream! Wiz: He dreamed about being a wild cat in a forest. Boomstick: ...What a nightmare! Wiz: He woke up then tried his food. but it didn't taste good at all. Rusty then had a chat with the cat living next door to him, Smudge. Firestar told him that he was going out into the wild. but Rusty was only looking for a mouse or two. Boomstick: Then he got attacked by a mysterious black wild cat. Turns out that it happened to become a new friend of his Graypaw! Wiz: Then Graypaw took him to meet Bluestar, and Lionheart. Boomstick: But they were thinking of letting him join ThunderClan due to him fighting back against Graypaw so bravely. But guys! I was so good at fighting earlier on! Wiz: Shut up. They were asking Rusty if he should leave his comfortable kittypet life forever, so Rusty COULD join ThunderClan if he wanted. Boomstick: He ran back home and told Smudge all about it. Rusty then left his home for good... forever. Wiz: But then while strolling out in the wild, he saw Lionheart jumping from tree to tree. Boomstick: This guy is starting to sound an awful lot like line art... Wiz: That is when he met Whitestorm. who is about as fast as a tornado. The damage from tornadoes comes from the strong winds they contain. It is generally believed that tornadic wind speeds can be as high as 300 mph in the most violent tornadoes. but even the tornadoes that aren't violent could be enough to kill a cat, so Rusty must be so powerful to combat this speed and even manage to attack and survive it on time. Boomstick: So you're saying that a kittypet could defeat a warrior cat? Wiz: Exactly! if he is that powerful as a kittypet, just imagine how powerful he would be as a warrior cat! Boomstick: Due to having this, he managed to defeat Longtail. then he became a new apprentice to ThunderClan, due to having his collar snapped in the fight, and his new name... was Firepaw. Bluestar: You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight. Wiz: But despite his new official apprenticeship, he was still known for still smelling like a cute and cuddly Kittypet which he used to be. Sandpaw: Don't tell me I'm going to be sharing my den with that revolting stench! Graypaw: You'll have to excuse Sandpaw, I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered. Wiz: Then after going to sleep and waking up, he did his very first training. Firepaw was really hyped at the moment. Boomstick: And he was like fuck training when he earned the rank of Fireheart! He's defeated Graystripe, Whitestorm, Longtail, Tigerstar, and even BloodClan itself! Wiz: But in order to defeat BloodClan, ALL the other clans: RiverClan, WindClan, and even ShadowClan had to all team up on BloodClan to become LionClan. Boomstick: But most of Firestar's victories have been successful. It's obvious why he was crowned leader of ThunderClan. Rusty: If you're the most dangerous thing the wood has to offer, then I think I can handle it. Fight Location: ThunderClan All the cats are doing their duties, while Leafpool and Firestar are chatting. Leafpool: Brace yourself Firestar, ShadowClan will be here tomorrow to settle the arguments about the borders, so be prepared for that ok? Firestar: Yeah, I've got it. Firestar walks to a tree and sits next to it. Firestar finds a mouse, then runs after it, and catches it. Simba then leaps out at Firestar. Firestar: AAAHH!! All the cats look at Firestar and see the intruder. (Cues The Raising Fighting Spirit (Naruto)) Firestar: If you want to kill the rest of ThunderClan, then you'll have to go through me first! Simba: Another fight? gosh, it's fun when we do this! bring it on kit! Simba gets into his fighting stance. Firestar: Sure! I'll bring it on YOUR FACE! Firestar then also gets into his fighting stance. = FIGHT! = Firestar jumps at Simba, then claws him 3 times, but before the 4th time, Simba scratches Firestar while in mid-air. (Firestar was in mid-air, not Simba) Simba then pins him down, but Firestar dodges, and stabs him on the side. Simba: AARGH! Simba then stabs Firestar back. Firestar: AAAAHH! Simba then throws Firestar at a tree. Simba: Lights out! Simba then does a swipe-scratch on Firestar, but Firestar dodges again. Firestar then runs up the tree he was thrown at, then Simba follows him. (Cues Simba vs Scar (The Lion King)) Firestar then sees Simba coming up, then knocks him off. Firestar jumps from tree to tree, trying to get a perfect angle to attack Simba. Simba walks through the forest, puzzled, not knowing where Firestar is. (Cues True Light (DN angel) STARTS AT 0:14 AND ENDS AT 0:26) Firestar then jumps off a tree close to Simba, then scratches through his heart. Simba dies. Then the tree falls on top of Firestar, without him noticing. Firestar: (yelling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Firestar dies. Conclusion = KO! = Lionheart, Bluestar, and Sandstorm, all cry over Firestar's death, while Spottedleaf puts leaves over Simba's enormous wound. Boomstick: Well... there goes the Africa and ThunderClan we all know and love... (crying) Wiz: And you guys thought Simba would've won, right? Well your wrong! Although Simba is a much bigger cat, and has killed the mighty Scar, Firestar has pulled off a lot more impressive feats. Boomstick: Such as attacking a warrior fast as the speed of sound as a kittypet! Don't wanna mess with Firestar! Wiz: And Simba also managed to run away from a ton of hungry buttheads, what a quick dude! Boomstick: Looks like Firestar got split into two... or maybe 3, if you include Simba. Wiz: This battle is a draw. Next Time (Apro319) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrhG1H8Dkoo End Wiz: Guess what? Toph Beifong's analysis has been confirmed! The fight will be released soon! Boomstick: And if you liked this episode, then please remember to check out on King Pig VS King Dedede! Wiz: And did you check out SSS Warrior Cats yet? SSS Warrior Cats is a fan animated series of Warrior Cats: Into the Wild, with voice actors and great characters! Boomstick: And why not just sit down and watch some episodes while waiting to find out who the electronic green goliath is fighting, enjoy! And no, I did NOT just rip off The Hulk right there! Who where you rooting for? Simba Firestar Who did you think would win? Simba Firestar Trivia *This fight took a bit longer to release than Apro319's other fights due to arguments, fallout's, research, and everything else. *This fight will be using adult Simba instead of child Simba, to make Cub VS Wild Warrior Cat a much more fair fight. *This fight will be using Firestar's Warrior version. If I would have used his StarClan version, then we would have to kill Simba to make him fight Firestar. *Firestar's analysis will come from the animated Warrior Cats YouTube videos due to a literal crap ton of research and spoilers. *This is Apro319's first episode to include an commercial. *Firestar's analysis includes links to a lot of Warrior Cats characters due to most people at Death Battle Fanon Wiki have never heard of Warrior Cats before. Simba adult vs Firestar.png|IdemSplix Simba VS Firestar Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Backgrounder (38).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Simba (The Lion King) X Firestar (Warrior Cats).png|BMHKain Simba VS Firestar Apro319.png|Apro319 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'The Lion King vs Warrior Cats' themed Death Battles Category:Apro319 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle